Historically individuals who have the need to use toilet or lavatory facilities, such as public rest rooms or rest rooms of others, are quite often apprehensive about using, or contacting with bare skin body parts, the toilet or lavatory seat, or examining table, surface generally provided. The reason, among others, that individuals quite often are apprehensive, is that there is a real or perceived danger of contacting a support surface that has been in prior use by others whose septic or aseptic condition is not known.
In some areas of the country and of the world, apparatus may be provided and available to supply a toilet seat shaped tissue paper cover to be placed over the toilet seat surface, prior to body part to toilet seat surface contact and use. Although helpful, those covers are of a basic, simplified substantially flat condition and of a general toilet seat outline and do not always adequately cover or completely protect the, bare body parts, contact with the seat area, in question, to satisfactorily protect the body part contact in use. In many places this above noted article is not provided, or available. Sometimes, this is caused by the cost that are involved to supply the toilet shaped tissue material and to install this material dispenser. Also involved are the costs and difficulty encountered to supply and maintain the material dispensing devices.
It is also well known, experienced, and appreciated, that one other practical process of addressing this problem, typically entails the relatively simple process of personally tearing various lengths of toilet paper from the standard toilet paper roll, or pack, in an attempt to fabricate a "cover" that will approximately correspond to the configuration of the toilet seat upper surface. While partially satisfactory in concept, the carrying out of such a plan of operation often suffers, as the laid out strips of paper do not readily remain in place, and thus may shift in position, both prior to and, or during use. Perhaps of greater importance, however, is that not all the public rest rooms or similar facilities offer toilet paper in rolls, but may provide folded, interleaved sheets. These individual sheets may then be positioned, one adjacent to the other, and placed around the toilet seat shape. Besides being tedious and cumbersome to arrange and difficult to retain the individual pieces in overlap position, this procedure is, often, time consuming, and quite probably even frustrating to carry out, and awkward in realization. It offers a physical barrier between that is of dubious continuity to provide protection for the person's body parts from the presumably contaminated seat surface. Also, unless paper is specially treated, the paper alone kills no germs.
As an alternative to the use of such protective devices, others have come forward to suggest that disinfecting or cleansing pads, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,524 be employed instead. These pads are to be pre-moistened with a germicidal or other cleansing agent, may be small enough to be easily carried about by the potential user. Alternatively the pads may be made readily available, or dispensed at the site to permit the user to physically wipe the surface of the toilet seat prior to its use. Suggestions abound as to specific formulations of the antiseptic solutions, and the substance of the carrier wiping material, with or without scenting, with various drying rates, with a variety of shelf lives prior to use, and with various kinds and degrees of antiseptic activity, such as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,093,031, and 5,028,458.
Some formulations of wiping material carriers are modified so as to be decomposable in water, so that they may be flushed away with the toilet waste. Prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,891 describes inter alia, for example, the advisability of incorporating alcoholic solutions, mercury zinc cyanide solutions, and other additives to effectuate rapid drying. These formulations and devices may not be sufficiently functional to disinfect the toilet seat in a single pass, but require repeated back-and-forth scrubbing actions to effectively distribute the germicidal solution to sanitize the entire seat surface. The entire upper, usually curved surface would be needed to be scrubbed by the germicidal solution to sanitize the contact area for body part contact protection, during use.
However, as can be seen, all of the above described devices, together or singly, have disadvantages over the herein disclosed user carried sanitizing "rapid dry" spray material and applicator. All of these prior art suggested devices require the individual to place his, or her, hand in contact, or at least in close proximity to the toilet seat surface, in order to effectuate cleaning or sanitizing operation, on the area that needs to be sanitized prior to use. Although the disclosed art may be effective, as to sanitizing; that operation leaves a "wet" uncomfortable, or unprotected toilet seat surface, which is undesirable.
A search of the art shows that there is no other sanitizing spray that has been designed for toilet seat surface personal protection, that leaves the seat, after application of an antiseptic material at a distance from the toilet seat surface, in a substantially uniform, clean, firm, dry, comfortable sanitized condition. The concept for this spray delivery system is to enable a person to easily spray a toilet seat surface, leaving a pleasant odor, and leaving a substantially dry, effectively, safely and continually surface sanitized toilet seat. No other sanitizing spray uses the same synergistically coacting formulation of ingredients; namely a concentrate of sanitizer together mixed into a combination of, an alcohol, such as ethanol, together with a propellant, such as isopentane, alone, or in combination with 152A-difluorethane. The use of this combination accomplishes the sanitizing of body contact surfaces, in a rapid or substantially immediate drying time. This combination of chemicals, produces a liquid carrier that dries or evaporates faster than alcohol alone.